The Hanukkah Story: An Interlude
by JWilesParker
Summary: The meanderings of Niles' thoughts when he has a moment alone during the events of episode 6.10 "The Hanukkah Story."


**A/N: Hi all. I kept wondering what happened with Niles and CC in The Hanukkah Story, so I wrote this little ditty. It's short and a little contemplative, I know. But I have a second chapter for $37 in the works along with a multi-chapter, non-episode based Niles/CC story. No timeline for the appearance of either yet, but they are coming.**  
 **As usual, R &R at your leisure.**

 **Oh, and I own nothing of the Nanny except some wacky ideas about how things should have gone.**

* * *

When Fran's family showed up, Niles made a hasty exit to the kitchen. He should have known he would be followed by Sylvia Fine. The woman was a homing missile when it came to finding food. He had not retreated to make her or anyone else anything. He wanted solitude. Niles managed to appease Fran's mother with a sandwich that would be a meal for anyone else. Somehow he was then able to slip into Mr. Sheffield's office without anyone noticing.

Night had fallen. With the inside lights off, Niles could see the snow accumulating on the terrace. What had earlier been a blizzard was now a gentle snowfall. The only illumination came from the neighboring residences and the street lamps. The hubbub of the house was softened by the closed office door.

He leaned his arm against the cool glass terrace door. The silence outside was as deafening as the thoughts in Niles' head. In her own panic, Mrs. Sheffield had not acknowledged his slip regarding his feelings for Miss Babcock, something he was grateful for. He could not dwell on the slip. His own worry for his employer and Miss Grace occupied what thoughts weren't taken up by that of the woman he loved and with whom he had a very complicated relationship.

In comparison to harsher times, Niles had recently been on amicable terms with Miss Babcock. He recalled how reluctant she was to leave him for the holiday, the way he sprayed his handkerchief with lemon Pledge, how he watched her get in the car and wave to him… Then he learned she was out there, somewhere, in danger.

Closing his eyes, Niles focused on all the good times. He thought of the kisses they shared, the pranks they had pulled on each other, the touches and glances when no one else was looking (especially the other), and all the times they danced together. The thought of losing C.C. Babcock without telling her what she meant to him was becoming unbearable.

As the door opened and was mostly closed quietly, Niles was in the midst of letting out a frustrated sigh. He was startled to find arms wrapping under his from behind, and hands settling on his chest. Niles relaxed as he recognized the familiar scent. Her perfume mixed with a hint of lemon as it hit his nostrils. Her left hand held the handkerchief he had given her. His right hand intertwined with the long fingers of her right hand.

Silent sobs came over him as relief washed the worry from his body. Her arms tightened around him as her head came to rest on his left shoulder.

The only proof of time passing was his abated sobs and the seeping of her tears into his shirt. Niles moved slowly, temporarily causing her to let go. His arms were quickly around her waist as he faced her. His forehead came to rest against hers. She placed her hands on his cheeks as she looked him in the eye. Enough light filtered in for them to see the tears that were still threatening.

"I'm all right, Niles," C.C. said softly. He removed a clean handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed lightly at the tears staining her face. Then he pulled her into a hug, holding on for dear life. He could not find the words, instead using the embrace to say what he could not speak. She returned the embrace, breathing in the scent of him that was so much more complex than cleaning supplies. Neither knew how long they held each other in the dark of Maxwell Sheffield's office. Eventually the sound of Sammy playing the piano in the sitting room filtered through the barely ajar door. Fran Sheffield's voice calling everyone together finally caused them to pull apart, though reluctantly.

Niles placed a kiss on her forehead. "Welcome home, C.C." His eyes spoke so much more as she walked away. They would return to something akin to their normal mode of existence for a time, but Niles now knew that nothing stayed static for long. The dam that held back their feelings was cracking. Sooner rather than later the flood would come. But for now Miss Babcock was back where she belonged, and that mattered more to Niles than anything else this holiday season.


End file.
